


Come Inside My Mind

by Suzukipot



Category: Marvel (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute nerds doing cute things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzukipot/pseuds/Suzukipot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin Quire has gotten a good hold on the Construct and he's ready to take someone in. Well who else to take a trip in Quentin's mind than Evan Sabahnur?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takes places after WATXM: Alpha & Omega</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Inside My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my ignorance when it comes to X-Men. I've been working my way through WATXM so I'm just writing what I have a basic/decent understanding on.

Evan Sabahnur sighed and placed his folded hands under his chin. 

“...and furthermore, how can you expect me to actually learn anything?! Not only are you a neanderthal of a teacher but I already know everything!” 

Evan watched as the pink haired tyrant’s breathing slowed and his fists came unlcenched. Logan’s nose twitched but he otherwise looked unphased. 

“...Are you done, Quire?”

Without a word Quentin sat back down in his seat. Evan, who had been spacing out (as he actually wanted to learn and not be disrupted by Quentin’s rants) didn’t even remember what the tirade was about but, knowing Quentin, it was probably something trivial. Logan went on teaching and Evan went back to paying attention and dutifully taking notes. Quentin’s eyes were shut, fingers to his temples in deep concentration. 

= Dumb ass Logan....pulling me out of my thoughts.=

The world materialized around Quentin. It was a wide open wasteland with no one around for miles with, of course, one exception. He was smiling brightly, tilting his head slightly before he held out his arms. Quentin’s sneer turned into a small smile- a genuine one- before he ran towards the other boy. 

And when he expected them to embrace Quentin merely fell through the projection and landed on his ass. 

Hurt turned to anger as he looked at the uniform clad boy.

=Ugh!= He yelled within his mind and swiped at the projection as it vanished. 

The bell rang and Quentin’s eyes flung open. “No! No! It’s not fair! I was so close!” He pounded his fist on his desk. 

“Quentin,” Evan, who was almost out the door, asked in concern. “Are you ok?’

“It was all so perfect...except....” Quentin hid his head in his hands and kept mumbling.

“Quentin?” Hesitantly Evan reached out and touched the pink haired boy’s shoulder. 

“What do you want, freak show,” he snapped. “Can’t you see I’m busy?!”

Evan took a half step back, clutching his book to his chest. “I...I’m sorry! It just...looked like you were stressed about something.”

“I am stressed!” Quentin stood and stormed out. 

Quentin ran to his dorm and slammed the door shut. Flopping down on his bed he put his fingers to his temple and tried again.

=OK Quire...relax...Maybe you won’t fuck up this time.=

The projection of Evan looked more solid than last time. But looks can be deceiving and Quentin was not going to be tricked again. Carefully, he approached the boy. 

=Ok 2pacalypse, give me a straight answer. Are you real or not?=

The projection was smiling in a very un-Evan like way. It was almost like he looked like Evan but his mannerisms reflected Quentin. 

=What a stupid question.=

Quentin cringed at the voice- at his voice- coming out of Projection!Evan’s mind. It was so unlike the shy Kansas boy he knew. 

=Of course I’m not real, pinkie. I’m just a pathetic projection of your fantasies.= He approached Quentin and leaned foreword. He thought-whispered, =You want the real deal? Then go get it yourself.= Snapping his fingers, Projection!Evan faded away to Quentin’s subconscious. 

Quentin blinked, at a loss. Then it hit him. =Of course= Quentin practically screamed in his head. =How incredibly obvious!= The knocking at his door pulled Quentin out of his little universe. He quickly sat up.

“Come in!”

Evan stepped inside. He looked even more hesitant and apprehensive than usual. Quentin smirked a devious little smirk. Just the person he wanted to see.

“Q-Quentin...? I’m sorry for disturbing you. I was just worried, is all.”

“Disturbing me? You’re not disturbing me, Lips! And I’m fine. Just had some mental stuff I had to work out.” He tapped at his head with his finger and winked. 

“Oh,” Evan said in a curious tone, “and what would that be, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Quentin’s smirk grew wider. “I’m glad you asked! Come sit down next to me and I’ll show ya!”

Evan sat down on the bed and his eyes widened as Quentin grabbed his hands. 

“Quentin what are you-”  
“Shhhh....shut up Lips and let me concentrate.” 

His forehead rested against Evan’s, who was turning a deep shade of blue in the cheeks. 

“Let me in to your mind, Kid.”

Evan let out a little breath before closing his eyes and relaxing. Then, he found himself in a wide, open, blank space. He looked around, mouth agape. 

=Quentin...= Evan mentally gasped, =is this-=

=The Construct,= Quentin finished, a familiar smirk painted on his lips. =Not quite. It’s what’s left of the Construct. This is my world, Lips. My world for me to control, to do whatever I want!= He threw his hands in the air as if in triumph. =And while you’re here...you can control it too.=

=I can?=

Quentin nodded confidently. Evan closed his eyes and strained a little before he and Quentin landed on the soft earthy ground that was the schoolyard. 

=The school? Really Kid?= Quentin rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

=Don’t call me Kid and yes. I just wanted to test it out.=

Focusing again he conjured up dusty earth and a small farmhouse. There were two rather old looking people on the porch. Quentin raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

=Mom! Dad!= Evan ran to them and hugged them tightly.

Quentin questioned this until he remembered that Evan had been grown in a tube for a good portion of his life. He found the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile. Seeing Evan hug the people he called his parents made his stomach flutter with butterflies. 

Despite his outward attitude towards the clone he really did care for him, despite how unbelievable it sounded even to himself. Slowly, Evan let go of his parents and turned back towards Quentin. 

=Quentin....thank you. I never thought I’d see my parents again.= The slightly taller boy embraced the bespectacled one.

=H-Hey...don’t sweat it 2pacalypse. Just consider it a gift from your friendly neighborhood telepath.=

But Evan didn’t let go. Instead he nuzzled his face into the crook of Quentin’s neck.  
=Seriously Quentin....thank you. I know it sounds mean but...you’re not usually nice. So I know when you do nice things like this you really, really mean it.=

Quentin held back the comment about how he just wanted Evan there to fufill his own twisted fantasies and instead just hugged the other boy back as tightly as he could. The world faded away and they were both floating in the empty construct of Quentin’s mind. 

=You’re welcome, Lips.=


End file.
